


Sims Family

by Jarajoelle



Series: Stucky's Oneshots [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarajoelle/pseuds/Jarajoelle
Summary: “Can I see your family?” Bucky looked up confused, but then he realised Steve was talking about the sims. Steve was talking bout about the sims. The family Bucky created, the one with Steve and Bucky as dads. With a daughter and a son. That family.He was fucked.





	Sims Family

Smith’s was a cafe in a mostly abandoned neighbourhood and Bucky was in love with it. Most of the time people just got their drinks and left, so it was calm. The people that did stay worked on their work in peace and quiet. The prices weren’t that high, the road outside was never busy and there were waiters. Of course, those things were important to Bucky but most important of all was the fact that Steve came there too.

 

Bucky walked into the café, he was just finished with his classes for today and was ready to finish his homework so he could do something tonight. Maybe today he’d have the guts to make Steve that something.

 

Today was a busy day, one of a few through the year. There was only 1 table left, together with 2 chairs. Bucky walked over sat down on one chair and propped his feet on the other. His favourite waitress Becca came over, smiling at him. 

 

“Hey, what do you want today? Or are you going to wait for your boyfriend.” Becca teased.

 

“Ha ha ha,” Bucky replied dryly, “the usual please Becca.” Bucky rolled his eyes and got his books out of his bag. Becca nodded and strolled off.

 

~~~

 

To say that Bucky had lost hope was an understatement. He had been working on this essay for a week and he promised himself to get it done today. An hour later he was still stuck on that same sentence. No one had left the café, but no one had entered either.

 

That was until Steve came, the bell above the door was heard, making Bucky look up. He saw Steve’s eyes widen at the about of people in the café. Bucky's frown transformed into a smirk as Steve’s eyes caught his. His smirk shrunk as Steve made his way over. There was no chair for him to sit on, right? Steve set his bag down on the ground and effortlessly lifted Bucky’s feet. He sat down and placed Bucky’s legs back on his lap before he grabbed his laptop. Bucky just stared at Steve.

 

“Hey, Steve.” Becca’s voice made him look up from his laptop. Steve was never one to speak a lot, so he gave Becca a small smile and a nod.

 

“The usual?” Becca asked him.

 

“Mine, and his please.” Steve’s answer makes Bucky’s mouth fall open.

 

His crush for the past 3 months that they've been bickering with each other because they had the same favourite table, just did this. And with ease.

 

Steve smiled at Bucky before turning his attention back on his laptop. He might actually get something done today, unlike Bucky who was still thinking about the way Steve's arms flexed when he lifted Bucky’s feet. It might have been a little, just slightly arousing.

 

Bucky needed to get his mind off those muscles so he saved and closed the document he was working on, so he wouldn’t lose the part of the assignment he already made before he started up the Sims3. It might be his guilty pleasure.

 

Bucky didn’t want to label himself desperate but he knew he was when he made a family on the sims where he and Steve were the parents.

 

“It doesn’t look like you’re working,” Steve commented after they got their drinks.

 

“I gave up.”

 

“On what?” Steve’s head tilted slightly making him remind Bucky of a puppy.

 

“The assignment.” Bucky chuckled and Steve shook his head at him, smiling.

 

“Do you have a lot to do? I’ve kinda just been playing the sims and I kinda want to get out of here.” Bucky asked, looking at his screen a small blush started to form.

 

“I’m done, I’ve been working on stuff that’s due in 2 months.” Steve closed his laptop, looking at Bucky, who was still looking at him sims.

 

“Can I see your family?” Bucky looked up confused, but then he realised Steve was talking about the sims. _Steve was talking bout about the sims._ The family Bucky created, the one with Steve and Bucky as dads. With a daughter and a son. _That family._

 

He was _fucked_.

 

By the time that Bucky was done realising how fucked he was, Steve had already turned the laptop around. He was busy checking the names, how they looked, what the relationships were. His eyes widened and a little smile grew.

 

“I like the name Rose.”

 

Bucky _died_.

 

His blush grew and he was stuck, frozen to his chair. He became hyper-aware of the fact that his legs were still propped up on Steve’s lap. He also noticed that one of Steve’s hands was resting on his shin. Bucky turned his laptop back around and ran his hand through his hair.

 

“I also like you,” Steve whispered, looking at Bucky’s feet on his lap.

 

Bucky died for the _second time_ today.

 

But Steve took Bucky’s silence the wrong way.

 

“I thought you swung that way and the Sims family. I’m sorry. I just- uhm. I’m sorry.” Steve blabbed, grabbing his laptop to put it in his bag, he stopped as he felt a hand on his arm.

 

Bucky was turned to Steve in a weird way. He only had one hand and it wasn’t on Steve’s side. This made the conversation even more awkward. 

 

“Do you want to get out of here?” Bucky sighed in relieve as Steve nodded. Steve was quicker with grabbing his stuff so he went to pay. He went to the counter so fast, not leaving any room for discussion from Bucky. Bucky rolled his eyes and slung his bag over his good shoulder as he got up. He waited for Steve, who arrived only a second later. 

 

As soon as the door opened Bucky’s face lit up, the opposite of what happened to Steve, whos face only fell. It was a warm day, not too hot, but it had started raining. Steve glanced at Bucky, who rolled his eyes at the other and grabbed his hand, pulling him outside, in the rain. Bucky laughed at the pout that had found it’s way on Steve’s face.

 

“It’s just rain. You’re not made of sugar are you?” Bucky yelled at him, smiling from ear to ear.

 

“I still don’t like the rain, Barnes.”

 

“Fine, my apartment is two blocks from here, let’s go.” Bucky held out his hand and as soon as Steve grabbed it, he began to run, dragging Steve with him. Bucky laughed as they entered his building, pressing the button on the elevator and waiting. Steve let go of Bucky’s hand when Bucky didn’t, making Bucky blush and look at the floor.

 

“Can’t we take the stairs?” Steve asked he had started shivering and looked like a drowned puppy.

 

“No, I’m too lazy for that. It’s four flights of stairs,” Bucky told him, “that and the elevator is already here.” Steve rolled his eyes and followed the brunet into the elevator.

 

Apartment _13_. Steve never expected there to be one. But here it was and Bucky was actually living in it.

 

“Is it safe?” Steve asked Bucky looked at him confused until he pointed at the door. Bucky laughed and shook his head at him. Steve was hesitant to step into the apartment, making Bucky let out a chuckle. Steve was amazed at the insides of apartment 13, it was pretty big and absolutely awesome. Big open spaces, colours everywhere yet it wasn’t a rainbow, it was clean, Steve liked it a lot. It was way better than his own, a crappy cheap apartment in the middle of Brooklyn. It’s true, it’s all about the place of the apartment.

 

“Do you want anything?” Bucky pulled Steve out of his thoughts.

 

“Water is fine.” Bucky raised his eyebrow at him but went to get a glass of water anyway. He came back with lemonade for himself. Making Steve chuckle and shake his head. 

 

“So…”

 

“Yeah, so…”

 

“I never imagined it would be this awkward, Steve.”

 

“You imagined this, huh?” Bucky lightly hit Steve’s arm, but probably hurt himself more than he hurt Steve. 

 

“Hey, you were the one with a sims-family with us as parents.”

 

“Shut up.” Bucky pouted before he joined Steve with chuckling.

 

“How about a real date? Saturday night?” Steve asked. Bucky nodded, a smile matched with a blush evident on his face.

 

“Sounds good, Rogers.”

 

“I can’t wait, Barnes.”


End file.
